1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial decorative tree with embellishing lamps. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a decorating tree with embellishing lamps that can be assembled arbitrarily, without any additional light strings.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, the Christmas tree was made of a naturally grown pine. Due to the inconvenience of transporting and preserving natural trees, an artificial decorating tree was introduced, in which the branches are detachable from the main trunk. Therefore, the artificial tree can be disassembled into several smaller integral components, such as the main trunk and branches. In fact, the artificial tree is more convenient to transport and preserve then the natural pine, especially for bigger Christmas trees. For either use, people must wind the light strings along the trunk and branch repeatedly during decorating, making the decorating work complicated.